Dziwny Las
by kryfionka
Summary: Booth i Brennan. To raczej bardziej humorystyczne opowiadanie. Bez jakiś szczegołnych miłosnych kawałków. Jednak wrzucam cos dla moich rodaków, którzy lubią tę parę. Przekonaj się, że tytyłowa dwójka lubi piosenki The Beatles.


To jest opowieść o Boothie i Brennan z serialu Kości. Fragmenty piosenek, które wystąpią w kolejnych częściach to fragmenty piosenek The Beatles. Serdecznie zapraszam do czytania:)

* * *

Deszcz odbijał się od szyb gabinetu dr Temperance Brennan, która całkowicie go ignorując stukała w klawisze na komputerze, wypełniając kolejny raport. Światło żarówki rozpraszało panujące wkoło ciemności, a zegar wskazywał godzinę pierwszą w nocy. Nagle wszechobecną cisze przerwał sygnał telefonu. Spojrzała na wyświetlacz.

-Booth? Czego on chce o tej porze?

Odebrała zrezygnowana.

-Co się z tobą dzieje, gdzie jesteś! –krzyczał –Stoję przed twoimi drzwiami i nikt mi nie otwiera!

-Trudno żeby ktoś ci otworzył skoro siedzę w Instytucie i kończę raporty.

-O tej godzinie jeszcze pracujesz?

-O tej godzinie przylazłeś do mojego domu?

Bootha zatkało i przez chwilę się nie odzywał.

-Mam chińszczyznę, mogę przyjechać i przywieźć ci ją, pewnie jesteś głodna.

Poczuła jak burczy jej w brzuchu.

-Jasne, o ile oddasz mi swoją porcję makaronu.

Zaśmiał się i rozłączył.

Odłożyła komórkę i wróciła do sprawy Genise Grit. Nie napisała nawet słowa, zamyśliła się spoglądając na opadające krople za oknem. Booth o pierwszej w nocy przywiózł jej chińszczyznę, uznała to za co najmniej dziwne, ale w pewien sposób... miłe.

Nie minęło dużo czasu jak usłyszała jego kroki. Spojrzała na jego uśmiechniętą twarz, a on pomachał pudełkami z jedzeniem.

-Dziś szef kuchni poleca, nocną przekąskę a'la Booth.

Usiadł na jej biurku i zaczął jeść, ona też.

-Przez ciebie stanę się gruba, człowiek nie powinien jeść w nocy.

Zaśmiała się i włożyła kolejną porcję do ust.

-Jeśli nie chcesz to ja chętne to wezmę.

Próbował jej zabrać chińszczyznę, ale ta zręcznie odsunęła się. Niefortunnie wylądowali tak, że twarz Bootha znalazła się tuż przed twarzą Brennan. Oboje poczuli dziwny dreszcz, powietrze zagęściło się. Temp zrozumiała, że jeśli czegoś nie zrobi to sytuacja wymknie się spod kontroli, szczególnie, ze jej serce biło, pod wpływem jego oddechu, dwa razy szybciej.

-Masz sos na nosie, jesz zupełnie jak dziecko.

Wyciągnęła dłoń i starła plamę, a potem zaśmiała się, Seeley też zaczął się śmiać i siedzieli tak przez chwilę.

Zaczęli gadać o różnych rzeczach, z pozoru nieważnych, ale każde z nich wciąż myślało o tamtej chwili, kiedy byli tak blisko siebie, kiedy czuli swoje oddechy.

-Ja chyba już pójdę.

Booth wstał i zbierał się do wyjścia.

-Ja jeszcze zostanę, przez ciebie będę musiała kończyć ten raport do jeszcze późniejszej godziny.

Spojrzała na zegarek, czwarta!

-No, jutro jesteś mi winny kawę.

Wyszedł, a ona znów stukała w klawisze, nawet nie zauważyła, że przestało padać, a przez szybę widać piękny księżyc.

**************************

-Och, Kochanie znowu siedziałaś tu całą noc? –Angela weszła do gabinetu Brennan, która spała w najlepsze oparta głową o klawiaturę.

Powoli podniosła na nią wzrok.

-Musiałam skończyć pisać raport.

-Tak, tak, ale zapewne nie byłaś sama.

Wskazała jej pudełka po chińszczyźnie leżące na podłodze.

-Jak wiesz z antropologicznego punktu widzenia człowiek powinien zaspokajać swoje podstawowe potrzeby fizjologiczne, a podstawową potrzebą jest... CHIŃSZCZYZNA! –Booth wkroczył do pokoju łobuzersko się uśmiechając.

-No cóż widzę, że dzisiaj w nocy było ciekawie. –Ange puściła oko do Temp i szybko wybiegła z gabinetu mijając Seeley'a.

-My nic... –krzyknęła za nią Brennan zła.

-No co? –spytała mężczyznę, który przyglądał się jej z zaciekawieniem.

-Mamy sprawę, wyłowiono kości z pobliskiego jeziora.

-No to co nic nie mówisz, jedźmy.

Ubrała płaszcz i wyszli na korytarz.

*************************

Samochód mknął po mokrej drodze.

-Bones wracając do tego co stało się wczoraj.

-Przecież nic się nie stało.

Umilkł, z nią nie dało się normalnie się porozmawiać. Westchnął ciężko.

-Wiesz wzdychanie jest tu absolutnie nie na miejscu.

Spojrzał na nią kątem oka, wpatrywała się w szybko przemijające drzewa na poboczu.

-Co było pierwsze jajko czy kura?

Zapytał niespodziewanie, zaskakując ją tym pytaniem.

-Przecież to logiczne, że aby jajko powstało musi być kura, jednak logicznym jest także fakt, że by powstała kura, musi powstać jajko, to samo jest z ludźmi.

-Bones ludzie nie wykluwają się z jajek.

-Oczywiście, że nie, proces powstawania człowieka jest inny, ale nie mniej skomplikowany, potrzeba do tego dwóch dorosłych osobników odmiennej płci...

-Cisza, nie musisz mi tłumaczyć skąd się biorą dzieci, mam syna.

-Ale sam zacząłeś takim głupim pytaniem!

-A ty stwierdziłaś, że człowiek powstaje z jajka.

-Wcale nie, chciałam tylko podkreślić... Booth dlaczego stajesz w środku lasu?

Rzeczywiście Seeley zatrzymał auto i wysiadł.

-Wychodź. –podszedł i otworzył jej drzwi.

Zrobiła to niechętnie patrząc na niego.

-O co chodzi?

Nie opowiedział, przysunął się tylko do niej, a ona chcąc się cofnąć natrafiła na samochód, był coraz bliżej, jego twarz znowu była tak blisko. Oddechy pomieszały się, jej serce biło jak oszalałe, przestała myśleć racjonalnie, jakaś dziwna żądza ogarnęła ja, tak jak wtedy w gabinecie. Tym razem jednak nie umiała przerwać tego, poddawała się jemu, a on delikatnie ujął w dłonie jej twarz i przybliżył usta do jej ust. Już tylko kilka milimetrów dzieliło ich od pocałunku.

-Zabrakło paliwa. –wyszeptał –Musimy iść pieszo.

*********************************

-Booth nie lepiej iść drogą?  
Brennan szła potykając się o korzenie i przedzierając przez gęste krzaki.  
-No dobrze możemy iść drogą, przyznam szczerze, że skrót przez las nie był dobrym pomysłem. Tylko musisz mi powiedzieć, gdzie jest ta droga.  
Uśmiechnął się zniewalająco, ale wściekła Temp nie zwróciła na to uwagi.  
-Zgubiliśmy się? Myślałam, że wiesz, gdzie idziemy.  
-Ale ja nic takiego nie powiedziałem....  
-No świetnie –rzuciła wściekła. –Czyli jesteśmy sami w środku lasu, bez wody i jedzenia...  
Opadła bezsilnie na pobliski kamień.  
-I nie ma zasięgu.  
Wyjął komórkę i spojrzał na wyświetlacz.  
-Nim znajdziemy cywilizację zdążymy umrzeć z głodu bo źródełko pewnie uda nam się znaleźć.  
-No co ty, jedzenie jest tu mnóstwo, jakieś korzonki czy robaki. Zawsze przecież mogę też zjeść ciebie.  
Podszedł do niej i szczerząc zęby udawał, że chce ja ugryźć.  
-Przestań nawet tak żartować, z antropologicznego punktu widzenia silniejszy osobnik najpierw zje słabszego.  
-Więc przyznajesz się, że jestem lepszy od ciebie?  
-Wcale nie, nie oddam mojego mięsa tak łatwo!  
-Mięsa, Ha, Ha! Chyba raczej kości.  
-Może wolałbyś tę pięść co? To nie jest odpowiednie miejsce na wygłupy!  
-Ale to ty zaczęłaś, a tym mięsem to tylko narobiłaś mi apetytu. Już widzę ciebie jak pieczesz się wolno nad ogniskiem.  
Rozmarzył się, ale Brennan nie była zadowolona już chciała mu coś wygarnąć, ale położył jej palec na ustach.  
-Cii, Bones, słyszysz? Samochód!  
Zwróciła głowę w stronę, która wskazywał Booth.  
-Rzeczywiście.  
-Czyli tam musi być droga!  
Pobiegli w stronę hałasu, przeskakując nad przeszkodami, ale kiedy tam dotarli okazało się, że to wcale nie była droga tylko....  
**************************

Ujrzeli niewielka polankę oświetloną zachodzącym słońcem. Naprawdę słyszeli dźwięk samochodu, ale wydobywał się on z...  
-Magnetofon?  
Bones podeszła do niewielkiego, przestarzałego już urządzenia stojącego na trawie. Z niewielkiego głośniczka słychać było dość kiepskiej jakości nagranie ruchu ulicznego. Coraz bardziej zachrypnięte i cichsze ryki samochodów wskazywały na to, że w przenośnym odtwarzaczu wyczerpywały się baterie.  
-Nie no świetny kawał. Może masz jakieś logiczne wytłumaczenie na to zjawisko Bones?  
Booth stanął za nią i również przyglądał się cichnącej machinie.  
-Nie Booth na to NIE ma żadnego antropologicznego punktu widzenia, bo niby po co jakieś stare radio sprzed dziesięciu lat, stoi w środku lasu i zwabia ludzi odgłosem starych samochodów, to nie ma sensu.  
Nim jednak agent zdążył coś powiedzieć usłyszeli szelest w pobliskich krzakach, Seeley wyciągnął broń i skierował ją w stronę miejsca z którego dochodził hałas.  
-Ha! Mam was, daliście się nabrać!  
Zza zarośli wyskoczył mały, jasnowłosy chłopiec, który musiał mieć nie wiele ponad 10 lat, ubrany był w staromodne ubrania, które pamiętały zapewne czasy magnetofonu na trawie. Kiedy dzieciak ujrzał spluwę w rękach agenta, przystanął i wytrzeszczając swoje niebieskie oczy otworzył usta w zachwycie.  
-Prawdziwa? Jest pan gliną?  
Seeley dopiero w tej chwili zorientował się, że wciąż w niego celuje więc szybko opuścił ręce.  
-Jestem agentem FBI nazywam się Seeley Booth, a to moja partnerka dr Temperance Brennan.  
Temp do tej pory nie odezwała się ani słowem.  
-WOW! Ale super! –zachwycił się malec –Koledzy mi nie uwierzą jak im to opowiem!  
Podskoczył z radości i zaczął przyglądać się im wręcz z uwielbieniem. Jednak po chwili przyjął pytający wyraz twarzy.  
-A kim pani właściwie jest?  
To pytanie było oczywiście do Brennan, która wciąż była zszokowana obrotem wydarzeń.  
-Jestem antropologiem.  
-Antro... co? –zdziwił się i szukał ratunku u Bootha mając nadzieję, że ten mu wytłumaczy.  
-Bada kości. –odparł agent i puścił do niego oko.  
Temperance jednak coraz mniej podobała się przedłużająca rozmowa.  
-Właściwie o co ci chodziło, kiedy mówiłeś, że nas nabrałeś?  
-Bo myśleliście, że tu jest droga, a to tylko moja kaseta.  
-Więc specjalnie wprowadzasz w błąd ludzi?  
Nie rozumiała jego toku myślenia, niby po co robić coś tak głupiego?  
-Tak, bo w tym lesie wiecznie się ktoś gubi i lubię patrzeć jak z nadzieją wpadają na tę polankę, a potem szok, że to tylko małe radyjko. Potem wyskakuje ja i za drobną opłatą wskazuję jak dojść do prawdziwej drogi, to niezła zabawa i świetny interes.  
Wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu i potrząsnął kieszenią, w której zabrzęczały monety.  
-Twoi rodzice ci na to pozwalają? A ty nie boisz się, że kiedyś spotkasz kogoś kto ci może zrobić krzywdę?  
Antropolożka zdziwiła się strasznie, że dzieciak w jego wieku chodzi sobie sam po lesie bez jakiejkolwiek opieki i jeszcze naraża się na gniew ludzi.  
-Mieszkam o tam. –wskazał w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku –To blisko więc nie ma się czym martwić.  
Słońce już prawie całkiem zaszło, a wiatr wiał coraz mocniej i był coraz zimniejszy.  
-Musimy już iść Booth. –Temp spojrzała na ciemniejące niebo. –Pewnie już zaczęli nas szukać.  
Spojrzał na nią i musiał przyznać jej rację, powinni być na miejscu już od dobrej godziny.  
-No to mały, gdzie jest droga?  
-Za darmo wam nie powiem.  
Widać było, ze chłopak ma żyłkę do interesów, więc Seeley pogrzebał w kieszeniach, wyciągnął piątaka i włożył mu w zmarzniętą dłoń.  
-Dziękuję. –odparł –Droga jest naprawdę blisko wystarczy iść w stronę tego dużego dębu, a potem już ją widać.  
-No dobra smyku zmykaj do domu bo się przeziębisz.  
Chłopak zwinął swój odtwarzacz z ziemi i pobiegł w głąb lasu, jeszcze przez chwilę słyszeli jego śmiech, który jakoś dziwnie utkwił im w pamięci.  
-To było dość dziwne. –Brennan zamyśliła się  
-Dzieci nigdy nie zrozumiesz, mają niezłą wyobraźnię.  
Ruszyli do starego drzewa, a zza konarów powoli wynurzała się srebrna wstęga szosy.  
-Byliśmy tak blisko!  
Podeszli do nawierzchni, ale nie było widać by jakikolwiek samochód zbliżał się do nich.  
-Booth może tu będzie już zasięg.  
Wyjął komórkę, ale po chwili zaklął dość ostro.  
-Rozładowała się, akurat teraz. Głupi złom!  
Zaczął walić aparatem o dłoń jakby mając nadzieję, że w ten sposób cudownie się uruchomi.  
-Poczekaj chwilę, ja przecież mam telefon! –wykrzyknęła Brennan wyjmując go.  
Wystukała numer i już po chwili w słuchawce rozległ się zdenerwowany głos:  
-Gdzie wy jesteście? Już miałem zamiar wysłać zgłoszenie o waszym zaginięciu...  
Wysłuchała jeszcze długiego wykładu na temat ich nieodpowiedzialności, a potem wyjaśniła dokładnie sprawę i poprosiła o przysłanie jakiegoś transportu, ale to nie wystarczyło, musiała jeszcze tłumaczyć dlaczego nie zadzwonili i nie poinformowali o tym, że się zgubili. Jednak niewystarczająca była odpowiedź, że nie było zasięgu. W końcu udało jej się jakoś przebrnąć przez tę rozmowę, ale klęła w duchu, że to Seeley powinien się tłumaczyć, ponieważ to on zapomniał zatankować.  
-Tak, jasne, poczekamy. –odparła zrezygnowana do słuchawki.  
Rozłączyła się i spojrzała na agenta, który przeskakiwał z nogi na nogę.  
-Booth musisz iść za potrzebą? –zapytała niepewnie. –Bo jakby nie patrzeć dużo tu drzew i w każdej chwili możesz iść.  
Spojrzał na nią dość niewyraźnie:  
-Nie, po prostu jest mi zimno.  
Rzeczywiście temperatura spadła dość znacznie i jej także w cienkim sweterku nie było zbyt ciepło. Zadrżała, miała nadzieję, że nie będą musieli długo tu sterczeć.  
-Musimy się jakoś rozgrzać, a ja mam pomysł.  
Trochę się przestraszyła, z góry wiedziała, że często jego „genialne" pomysły nie okazują się zbyt udane. Przykładem mógł być np. dzisiejszy „skrót" przez las. Spojrzała na niego, ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła, że zaczął tańczyć jakiś taniec-połamaniec śpiewając przy tym „Get Back" Beatlesów.  
-Przestań wariacie. –skarciła go, ale na jej twarzy zawitał uśmiech choć sama nie widziała czemu.  
-„Get back to where you once belonged..." –wydzierał się tak, ze echo odbijało się po lesie, a potem chwycił ją za rękę, najpierw opierała się jak mogła, ale w końcu, jakby wbrew samej siebie poddała się i ruszyła w ten dziwny rytm razem z nim, kręcąc się i poruszając w rytm trochę sfałszowanej melodii. Od razu zrobiło się im cieplej, a ich uśmiechy zdradzały, że zabawa była przednia.  
Po „Get Back" przyszła kolej na „Money", a potem „Rock And Roll Music". Wyczyniali najdziwniejsze figury taneczne jakie im tylko przyszły do głowy.  
Dopiero przy słowach „I took my lover on over 'cross the tracks..." zorientowali się, że na drodze stoi czarny Hummer, a nieznany im agent w kucyku. oparty o maskę przygląda się ich wyczynom.  
Szybko stanęli prosto z dość nietęgą miną, zarumienieni z wysiłku.  
-Brawo, brawo. –zaczął klaskać mężczyzna. –A może tak teraz wejdziecie do środka i pojedziemy wreszcie na miejsce zbrodni.  
Dość zawstydzeni weszli do wozu, ale jakoś wesoły uśmiech nie mógł zniknąć im z twarzy.  
-Jeśli ty komukolwiek, o tym... –Seely nachylił się do mężczyzny w garniturze.  
-Nie no spokojnie, ja nikomu nie powiem, w końcu nie mnie oceniać...  
Booth opadł bezsilnie na siedzenie tuż obok Brennan.  
-"Just let me hear some of that rock and roll music..." –zanucił jej cicho, ale widząc jej piorunujące spojrzenie umilkł.  
-Ten dzień naprawdę jest dziwny. –pomyślał głośno.  
-Z antropologicznego punktu widzenia dzień nie może być uznany jako dziwny, ewentualnie pewne zdarzenia między wschodem, a zachodem słońca mogą wydać się nam odchodzące od przyjętego przez nas ogólnego wzorca świata.  
Ale Booth jej nie słuchał obserwował tylko małego żuka, który leniwie wspinał się po jej włosach.  
-Masz żuka na włosach. –odparł, a potem delikatnie zdjął go.  
Otworzył okno samochodu, a głuchy świst rozległ się w środku zagłuszając grające radio. Wyrzucił robaka, a potem szybko znów zamknął okno.  
-Przy tej prędkości i tak nie przeżył. –odparła Brennan –Mogłeś go równie dobrze zabić tutaj.  
Westchnął tylko i z zrezygnowaniem spoglądał to na swoją partnerkę to na szybko przesuwający się krajobraz za szybą. Miłe były te tańce na poboczu, zawsze lubił, kiedy Bones była bardziej na niego otwarta. Brennan także podobała się ta spontaniczność, w ostatnim czasie tak brakowało jej dobrej zabawy i oderwania choć raz myśli od pracy. Oboje głęboko zamyśleni nie odzywali się, w tle delikatnie grała muzyka, a kierowca cicho podśpiewywał: „Oh, darling. If you leave me, I'll never make it alone..."  
Koniec:)


End file.
